Nano
Perfil thumb|342px|Nano * Nombre: ナノ / Nano * Profesión: Cantante, Fanduber, Locutora de radio * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Nueva York , Estados Unidos * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Fanclub: '''Nano-Tomos * '''Color: '''Magenta (No oficial) * '''Agencia:Flying Dog (Subsidiaria de Victor Entertainment) Biografia Nano es una cantante bilingüe nacida en Nueva York , Estados Unidos, anteriormente se dedicaba a traducir temas de Vocaloid del Japones al Ingles y cantarlos, era una fanduber, pero se ha hecho conocida por su habilidad de cantar como si de un hombre se tratase a pesar de ser una mujer, puede cantar tanto en japonés como en ingles. Suele etiquetar sus canciones "western styled"(estilo occidental). Nano también ha contribuído en varios juegos y animes, cantando algunos temas, como el opening del anime "Btooom!" (No pain, no game) o el opening de "Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova" (Savior of Song) y el ending de Mahou Sensou (Born to be). Usualmente traduce las letras de sus canciones para poder cantarlas. A partir del 19 de enero empezó con un programa de radio a tiempo real llamado NANORAJI en su página web. No le gusta mostrar su rosto por lo cual siempre usa capucha y usualmente utiliza un avatar, el cual tiene pelo color rojo y algo corto el cual aveces se ve con una mascara y se llama ina. Normalmente sus videos son de animacion, tales como Now or Never o No Pain, No Game. Historia Inicios Poco se conoce acerca de los primeros años de nano como artista Principalmente ella fue reconocida por subir covers NicoNico pero además de subirlos ella también traducia canciones Vocaloids al ingles. Despues comenzó a escribir trabajos propios (Magenta) y colaborando con otros artistas como Neko y Underscore cuyas canciones mas tarde serian incuidas en su Album oficial 2012 Primer Album Oficial El 14 de Marzo de el 2012 Nano publico su primer álbum oficial como solista Nanoir bajo el sello discográfico Flying Dog (Sello al que se había unido ya hace varios meses). El álbum fue bien recibido ya que ocupo el puesto #10 en la lista de Oricon Daily Ranking (Algo sorprendete para un artista nuevo como lo era Nano) manteniendo una buena “primera impresion” para los críticos Japoneses Regreso con Single Now Or Never El 23 De Marzo de el 2012 Nano regreso con el Single Now Or Never el cual venia acompañado de un PV El single ocupo el puesto #25 en la lista de Oricon. La canción además fue utilizada como canción de introducción de el anime: Phi Brain Kami No Puzzle Second Season Regreso con Single No Pain No Game El 4 de Octubre de el 2012 El anime 22 BTOOOM transmitio su primer episodio el cual tenia como canción de Introduccion “''No Pain No Game''” de Nano, 6 dias después la Cancion fue lanzada como Single junto a un PV (aunque este no fue publicado de forma oficial en YouTube hasta el 6 de Abril de el 2013).El single contenia 2 versiones la versión Nano y la versión Anime, en esta ultima también se encontraba la canción Exist la cual fue utilizada como 2 opening de el Anime BTOOOM. Ocupo el puesto #11 en la Lista de Oricon. El PV cuenta ya con mas de 10´000.000 de visitas en Youtube convirtiéndose en uno de los éxitos mas notables de Nano. 2013-Segundo Album de Estudio “''N''” y Primera presentación en vivo El 27 de Febrero de el 2013 Nano publico su Segundo Album de estudio N el cual contenia un total de 13 canciones incluyendo Now Or Never y No pain No game, Ademas de esto el álbum también contenia uno de los primeros trabajos de nano Black Board pero con una versión nueva y un ritmo diferente. El álbum fue un éxito en ganancias y ocupo el puesto #8 en las lista de Oricon mostrando el avanze en el trabajo de Nano. El Album ademas de esto vino con 2 nuevos PV en los cuales los 2 Nano por primera vez no utiliza una animacion sino que aparece ella y personas reales.El primer PV fue lanzado el 27 de Febrero en YouTube en una "ShortVersion" en la cuenta de Flying Dog, perteneciente a la cancion Neophobia , ''pero el pv no se encuentra actualmente en Youtube de forma completa, aunque se puede encontrar de forma completa en otros servicios de video como Dailymotion. El segundo video ''Be Free (WITH MUSIC) ''fue publicado el 31 de Mayo primero en la cuenta de Tokio Otaku Mode y un dia luego en la cuenta de Flying dog. Nuevo single ''Nevereverland El 6 de Abril de el 2016 Nano lanzo un Single Extra como acompañamiento de su Album “N” la canción Nevereverland (Perteneciente al álbum anteriormente dicho) fue lanzado junto a un PV publicado en la cuenta de Tokyo Otaku Mode El PV ya cuenta con mas de 25´000.000 de visitas a la fecha y sigue aumentando Primera Presentacion En Vivo y Tercer Album Remember Your Color Nano tuvo su primera presentacion en vivo en el Shin Kiba Studio Coast el 13 de Marzo de el 2013 con mas de 2400 personas presentes.3 Meses despues Flying dog lanzo un album oficial que contaba con todas las canciones presentadas ademas tambien venia con un dvd de la grabacion oficial de la presentacion. El nombre de el album fue : Remember Your Colo''r Regreso con su 4to Single ''Savior Of Song El 10 de Septiembre Flying Dog Publico el PV oficial para Savior Of Song la nueva cancion de Nano en colaboracion con la banda japonesa MY FIRST STORY En el pv se ve a Nano y a los integrantes de la banda en diferentes locaciones, todas relacionadas con barcos. El 7 de octubre La cancion fue utilizada como introduccion para el Anime Aoki Haggane no Arpegio dandole asi sentido al PV oficial. El 30 de Octubre fue liberado el Single en sus 2 versiones Version Anime y Version Nano, en este ultimo se encuentra la cancion Happy Ending Simulator que es utilizada como cancion para el video juego Gunslinger Stratos 2 . El single ocupo el puesto #10 en el Oricon 2014-Regreso con sus 5to y 6to Singles: Born To Be , Infinity≠Zero/Sable El 9 de Enero el Anime Mahou Sensou transmitio su primer episodio el cual contenia como cancion de cierra Born to be de Nano. El 28 de enero Flying Dog Publico en su cuenta el PV para Born To Be y el 19 de Febrero de el 2014 lanzo el Single en version fisica, al igual que sus anteriores singles este contenia la version Anime y la Version Nano ocupando el puesto en el Oricon #19 El 11 de Julio de el presente año Flying Dog p ublico el video de Infinity≠Zero ''el cual perteneceria a el nuevo single de nano. Unos 7 dias despues publicaron el PV de ''Sable ''cancion que sirve como cierre para el Anime M3:The dark Metal. El 23 de Julio se lanzo de forma fisica el single en 2 versiones La primera "Blanca" ''Sable/Infinity≠Zero ''y la segunda "Roja" '' Infinity≠Zero/Sable . ''La cancion ocupo en la lista Oricon el puesto #31 2015-Cuarto album de estudio ''Rock On '' El 19 de diciembre Flying Dog Publico el video de ''Rock On ''el cual serviria de cancion para la pelicula de Aoki Haganne no Arpeggio pero ademas de esto se confirmo que un nuevo album seria lanzado en Febrero 28 de el 2015. El album fue lanzado tal como se tenia planeado conteniedo un total de 12 Canciones en las cuales se incluia ''Rock On, Born to be, InfinityZero, Sable, identity crisis ''pero ademas de esto el album tambien contenia otras 2 versiones extras.El album ocupo una pocision 6 en la lista Oricon convirtiendose en una de las mejores posiciones que Nano haya ocupado en toda su carrera. Regreso con Single Bull´s eye En Septiembre fue confirmado que Nano haria el tema de apertura para el Anime Hidan No Aria AA segunda temporada de la exitosa serie de el 2011 Hidan No Aria. Fue confirmado la fecha para la que saldria el video de la nueva cancion al mismo tiempo que el nombre de esta "Bull Eye" Para el 2 de Octubre (Fecha planeada para la salida de el PV) fue publicado el video de forma simultanea en las cuentas de Tokyo Otaku Mode y Fliying Dog. En el video se muestra a Nano junto a varios Violinistas y un pianista, Nano en diferentes momentos se le ve haciendo referencias a la serie tales como: Las camaras de seguridad y cuando se apunta a su "Doble yo" con una arma Casi un mes despues El 28 de Octubre Fliying Dog lanzo de forma Fiscia el single Bull´s eye y ya como es de costumbre con sus 2 versiones Anime y Nano. El single ocupo la posicion #29 en la lista Oricon 2016 Presentaciones en Vivo y Quinto album de estudio ''Nano Remixes En 2016 Nano fue invitada a varios lugares para presentarse, desde Singapur hasta presentaciones en Premios Esto resulto en un incremento de fans de Nano y de su popularidad El 3 de Junio Nano publico en su cuenta oficial de Facebook la informacion para poder ser parte de su nuevo video musical Freedom Is Yours ''En la informacion decia: "''Se parte de el nuevo video musical de Nano: Freedom Is Yours de el Nuevo album de Nano Remix Que sera lanzado el 3 de Julio!! Para aquellos interesados a participar necesitamos: Personas que compartan fotos de si mismos en las Redes Sociales (Instagram,Facebook,Twitter) con el hastag #FreedomIs En la foto debes aparecer Tu junto a un mensaje que diga "¿Que es la libertad para ti? " Posteriormente Nano comenzo a subir fotos de el Cover de el Album y de el estudio de grabacion de el video Finalmente el 8 de Julio Flying Dog Publico en su cuenta el video de Freedom Is Yours Donde se muestra las diferentes redes sociales desde la vista de un Smartphone mostrando las fotos de las personas junto al mensaje Freedom Is .... Nano tambien aparece en diferentes momentos de el video acoplandose con las imagenes. Discografia 'Albums' 'Singles' Curiosidades * A la edad de 14 años decidio que queria ser cantante en Japon, con el consentimiento de sus padres ella se mudo a Japon con su madre , paso una audicon a una Escuela de Entrenamiento Vocal y Actuacion * Debido al estres que sintio al estar en Japon volvio a mudarse a America * Tomo lecciones vocales de la nominada al Grammy Chrissy Faith * En el Verano de el 2007 Nano volvio a Japon con el proposito de inciar una carrera profecional de Cantante y Escritora * Comenzo subiendo videos a diferentes sitios de internet (YouTube,NicoNico) en donde realizaba covers de Vocaloids que comunmente estaban traducidos a el Ingles * Algunos de sus covers mas conocidos son: Unhappy Refrain(English Version),PONPONPON ft VIN,Mozaik Role,Leia etc * De sus primeros trabajos (No Oficiales) el mas reconocido fue Mozaik Role * "Magenta" y "Black Board" tienen un video de Animacion en los cuales aparece el avatar de nano y cada uno de estos videos estan subidos a la cuenta oficial de YouTube de Nano * Realizo una version "Freedom" con su amigo UnderScore de el cover que ella hizo de Unhappy Refrain, el video es muy comico devido a que UnderScore aparentalmente no sabe inges Video * Tokyo Otaku Mode le hizo una entrevista a Nano felicitandola por su exitoso regreso con "Bull´s eye" video * Jugo Mosh! con Hiro de MYFIRSTSTORY * Es muy buena amiga de todos los integrantes de MYFIRSTSTORY * Su Anime favorito es Detective Conan ya que segun ella la musica se conecta perfectamente con el anime * Le encanta la Pizza Especialmente la de New York (Su ciudad natal) * Ademas tambien ha probado comida Italiana, Taiwanesa , Coreana * Su color favorito varia segun su estado de animo. Este aspecto sobre ella le hace gracia a si misma ya que un dia ella dice: Amo El verde, y sus fans mandan regalos verdes mientras que al otro mes podia decir que amaba el Rojo * Aunque dice que sus colores ´base´ son el Rojo y el Negro * Entre perro y gato prefiere a el gato * Cuando es su cumpleaños ella dice que sus fans son muy Calidos con ella ya que siempre esperan hasta las 12:00 para desearle feliz cumpleaños Enlaces *Página oficial *Página de Facebook *Página de Twitter *Canal de Youtube *Instagram Galería Nano_-_SAVIOR_OF_SONG_promo.jpg Nano_-_Bulls_Eye_promo.jpg Nano-my-liberation-paraiso-promotional-.jpg Videografía Archivo:ナノ(nano) feat. MY FIRST STORY - SAVIOR OF SONG|SAVIOR OF SONG Archivo:ナノ（nano）／BE FREE(WITH MUSIC)-0|BE FREE Archivo:『Born to be』ナノ Music Clip-0|Born to be Archivo:INFINITY≠ZERO ナノ Music Clip|INFINITY≠ZERO Archivo:SABLE ナノ Music Clip|SABLE Archivo:『Rock on.』ナノ Music Clip|Rock on Archivo:Bull's Eye ナノ Music Clip-0|Bull's Eye Archivo:ナノ５周年記念シングル第１弾「DREAMCATCHER」Music Clip|DREAMCATCHER Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JRock